miracle with you
by MS.BLACKPINK
Summary: keajaiban datang untuk dia yang percaya dan yakin


Fanfiction

MIRACLE DENGAN ANDA

BAB 1

CAST: - OH Sehun

PARK HYE NA

Cor lainnya

RATED: T

Gendre: ROMANCE &amp; DRAMA

DICLAMER : Saya hanya meminjam karakter diatas , jadi mohon dimaklumi.

SUMMARY: keajaiban memang selalu dipercaya oleh sebagian orang, lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang tak percaya keajaiban? karna satu hal dipikiran mereka yaitu hanya bekerja keras &amp; keajaiban hanya dimiliki orang - orang percaya dengan hal-hal yang mustahil.

Selamat membaca

Jangan seperti

Jangan membaca

Mari menikmati ^^ fic ini

Korea selatan siapa yang tak mengenal Negara tersebut, kota yang dimana penduduknya selalu bekerja keras, bagi mereka tiada hari tanpa bekerja keras bahkan biarpun hari sudah beranjak malam mereka tetap melakukan rutinitas mereka yaitu bekerja. Dan satu hal lagi Negara tersebut membebaskan warganya untuk memeluk agama apapun yang mereka inginkan tapi ada sebagian orang yang lebih memilih tidak menganut agama apapun , apa yang mereka pikirkan tentu tak seorangpun yang tau karna bagi mereka hal- hal tersebut sama sekali tidak ada

Sama seperti seorang pemuda yang kini tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai dokumen- dokumen penting di meja kerjanya , tatapannya begitu serius dan tangannya sibuk membolak – balik dokumen memeriksa apakah kerja bawahannya bagus .Namun tangannya tampak mengepal kesal setelah membaca salah satu dokumen itu dia menggeram kesal dan segera menelphone sekretarisnya.

"Panggil orang yang bernama PARK HYE NA KEMARI SECEPATNYA" suaranya yang penuh amarah itu membuat sekretarisnya merasa ketakutan.

"Aye-shimida tu-an" dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah ketakutan ia pun menjawab.

################################################## ######################

Dilain tempat orang yang bernama park hye na tengah berdoa di sebuah gereja didekat kantornya, dengan kedua tangan yang ia kepalkan di depan dadanya seraya memejamkan mata ia berdoa penuh khusyuk karna hanya dengan berdoa ia bisa menenangkan fikirannya barang sejenak saja dari tugasnya di kantor. Namun tanpa ia sadari dari tadi hanphonenya terus bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk dari kantor tempat ia bekerja dan mungkin dari panggilan itu juga mulai detik ini hidupnya akan berubah siapa yang tau.

################################################## ################

"bagaimana ini ia belum juga datang, pasti directur kita akan marah besar" suara riuh dari para karyawan kantor tersebut mendominasi seluruh ruangan " pasti dia akan dipecat seperti karyawan yang lainnya "

" ah benar ,, directur kita terlalu kejam, aku sudah bosan bekerja disini "

"Ya dia selalu memecat karyawannya karna kesalahan kecil" begitulah ucap keluh kesal mereka kepada directur sekaligus anak dari pemilik perusahaan XOXO CROP, siapa yang tak mengenal perusahaan milik keluarga OH yang bergerak di bidang penerbitan majalah fashion terkenal, bukan hanya itu selain tampan anak tunggal dari keluarga OH yang bernama oh sehun ini juga terkenal dengan sikapnya yang pekerja keras, disiplin ya dan mungkin keras dengan bawahannya, walau masih muda ia sudah dipercaya untuk mengelola perusahaan milik ayahnya sejak berumur 20 tahun.

" berhentilah membicarakan kejelekan orang lain, apa kalian pikir kalian jauh lebih baik ?" suara baritone itu terdengar begitu menyindir , dan menyadari siapa yang memiliki suara itu seluruh karyawan yang awalnya berkerumunana kini dengan tergesa- gesa berlari ke meja kerja mereka masing- masing dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan .

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? APA KALIAN TULI!" dan benar saja sekarang directur mereka yang bernama oh sehun telah berdiri di depan mata mereka sambil membawa sebuah dokumen yang ia Kepalkan di tangannya. "KENAPA KALIAN DIAM,? KALIAN TAU BERAPA BANYAK WAKTU YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN UNTUK mengejekku, BAHKAN MUNGKIN WAKTUMU ITU bisa kugunakan untuk MEMBUAT ARTIKEL YANG BERGUNA DARI ARTIKEL INI! Ucapnya dengan membentak dan diakhiri dengan melempar dokumen tersebut ke lantai, melihat itu para karyawan tak sanggup untuk sekedar bersuara mereka hanya menunduk diam.

" sekarang katakana padaku , dimana orang yang bernama PARK HYE NA ? " JAWAB ? " semua orang hanya diam , namun ada salah satu karyawan yang menjawab dengan berani " sa-ya tadi melihatnya ke greja di d-ekat sini dire-ctur "

" MWO ? CEPAT CARI DIA " ucapnya penuh penekanan dan menyuruh salahsatu karyawannya untuk mencari.

"Aye- shimida directur" baru berjalan beberapa langkah dia melihat park hyena yang baru memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Hye na- ah akhirnya kau datang juga kau dipanggil directur oh, cepatlah dia sedang marah besar" mendengar hal itu hye na begitu terkejut, "mwo? Ma-rah besar padaku?" tanyanya dengan heran, "ne cepatlah tidak ada waktu lagi" merekapun berlari menemui sehun yang kini sudah berada di ruangannya dan duduk menyender di kursi kerjanya.

################################################## ############################

Mengambil mengambil mengambil

" masuk " perintah sehun berusaha tenang. Dengan wajah tenang park hyena masuk entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tenang dan percaya diri.

"saya mendengar anda memanggil saya directur oh "

"Hn, hanya kenapa memanggilmu saya?"

Hye na hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memecatmu"

Mendengar itu hyena reflex berteriak " mwo? Apa saya tidak salah dengar pak directur?

" berani sekali kau membentakku, apa kau tuli aku baru saja memecatmu jadi CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" jawab sehun tak kalah sengit.

" ta-pi apa kesalah saya directur, saya selalu bekerja dengan baik ' protes hyena

" dengan baik kau bilang , bagaimana bisa orang yang bekerja dengan baik membuat artikel yang tidak berguna " sahut sehun dengan nada sinis

" ta-pi itulah yag saya dapat dari hasil kunjungan saya kesana dan hanya informasi itu saja yang saya dapat dari desainer itu directur oh " jawabnya jujur

" tidak bisakah kau mendesaknya untuk mendapat informasi yang lebih berguna, untuk apa aku memberikanmu uang kalau tidak bisa kau gunakan !" bentaknya keras

" maaf, tapi saya tidak akan memaksa privasi seseorang tuan apalagi membelinya " jawabnya tak kalah sengit

" kalau begitu kau juga tidak bisa bekerja disini jadi cepat kau keluar dari sini atau ku seret kau dengan paksa "

" anda tidak perlu repot- repot tuan saya akan pergi dari perusahaan ini dengan sopan,dan ingat satu hal suatu saat anda akan mendapatkan karma dari perbuatan anda ini OH SEHUN !

Hyena pun melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah sehun yang kini diam mematung.

" karma dia bilang , eh hal bodoh macam apa itu dasar gadis tengik!".

Taukah kau karma itu oh sehun ? karma apa itu ? entahlah yang jelas keajaiban baru akan dimulai .

MENJADI continou

Gomawo udah baca comment nde next chap akan di tag lagi disini belum ada romancenya baru perkenalan ^^ jadi sabar ya keep smile


End file.
